Master processing apparatuses, such as laminating apparatuses and adhesive transfer apparatuses, are known in the art. Master processing apparatuses operate to apply one or more sheets of a stock material to a master (or substrate). Each master processing apparatus includes a master processing assembly and a pair of feed rolls which hold the supply of stock materials. During a master processing operation, the stock materials are unwound from the feed rolls and are driven together with the master through the master processing assembly.
A master processing apparatus typically includes a frame on which the pair of feed rolls are mounted. “Feed roll” is a generic name which may refer to a roll of a film (such as a clear laminating material), to a roll of masters or to a roll of backing material that carries an adhesive. “Stock material” is a generic name for the sheet of material that is wound around the roll. The feed rolls are often mounted in a cartridge which is itself mounted on the frame. A master processing assembly is provided in the frame and the stock materials on the feed rolls are unwound and fed into the master processing assembly. An actuator may be included in the apparatus to operate the master processing assembly. For example, a power-operated or, alternatively, a hand-operated actuator may be included in the apparatus to actuate the master processing assembly. A master to be processed is fed into the master processing assembly and the master processing assembly causes adhesive from one or both the stock materials to adhere to the master.
In laminating operations, for example, both stock materials are laminating films that are coated with pressure-sensitive or heat-sensitive adhesive and these films are applied to opposing sides of the master and adhere to the master or to each other (if the films are larger than the master). In adhesive transfer operations, one of the stock materials is a release liner on which a layer of adhesive is coated and the other is an aggressive or non-aggressive mask. During the operation, the adhesive on the release liner is transferred to one side of the master and, if the mask substrate is aggressive (i.e. has an affinity for adhesive bonding), then any excess adhesive will transfer to the mask substrate, which is then peeled off to expose the master on the release liner and remove the excess adhesive. For further details on these operations, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,417 and 5,584,962, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present application endeavors to provide an improved architecture for mounting feed rolls in this master processing apparatus.